Which One?
by thesongofwords
Summary: Jenna has to make a choice. Her head or her heart? Jake or Matty? And will these positions ever change? Will Jake always be just the 'sensible' choice and will Matty always be the one she obsesses over? ABANDONED. If you wish to adopt it, please message me!


Jake looked down at her, smiling. His eyes held a deep glow that radiated from within him and a crooked smile was tugging at his lips. He was lost in Jenna's deep brown eyes, not realizing that she too, was lost in his.

Jenna had just found out that she could never figure out exactly what colour Jake's eyes were. Blue? Green? Aqua? They were constantly changing, just like the days of the week, always different, yet beautiful nevertheless.

Her eyes flickered down to his lips. They were wrenched into that endearing smile of his, and Jenna suddenly felt her heart melt slightly. His grin was like an anchor to her, she knew she could always rely on him and that spirit-lifting beam of his. Her eyes switched back to his a second later, and she could see something deep and unreadable pooling in them that just made him all the more attractive.

Without thinking, she tilted her head up and latched her lips to his. Bliss and satisfaction burst from within her and she relished the feeling of his mouth on hers. Her hands raked through his hair that looked almost olive under the florescent lighting, fingers tugging and rummaging through the soft clumps.

She could feel his grip clench tighter around her waist and they both felt a deeper passion welling up inside them. But things were going too fast, too heavy and, unless they controlled themselves, they'd find that their clothes would be gone within the hour. And that was _not_ what Jenna wanted.

So she pulled away. She didn't want just a physical relationship with Jake. She wanted something more. Not like what she had with Matty. Suddenly, she felt her heart plummet. Matty. Jake's eyes sought hers, and through the slight confusion as to why she had stopped that was veiling his eyes, she saw, strangely, something that looked almost like an understanding. Jenna dragged her eyes away from his when a glimmer of movement over his shoulder caught her gaze.

There he was. Tall, brown haired, well built and square-featured. The boy of her obsession. No matter what she felt with Jake right now, almost everything was still about Matty. Almost.

Jake frowned at seeing Jenna's eyes wander to a spot behind him. He turned around, only to see his best friend, standing there, in a suit, holding a box with a brightly coloured corsage inside. He looked crushed. Jake grimaced, brotherly compassion beating at his heart.

He captured Jenna's hand and strode towards Matty, Jenna following, hot on his footsteps.

"Hey dude, you all right? I didn't think you'd come." Jake cocked his head slightly, face twisted slightly into an expression of sympathy.

Matty snapped out of his reverie. He had been staring at Jenna. "Y-yeah. I'm good…" he looked away, the picture of Jenna and Jake together seemingly burning at his eyes.

"Did you bring anyone?" Jake asked, frowning as he tried to look behind him. He was aware of his best friend's popularity with the girls. Ah. Maybe he'd been rejected.

"Nah…I was going to ask a girl properly the second time round but…she was already taken." Matty's eyes were lifeless, as he confessed his woe to his best friend and the girl he was 'head over heels' for.

"Ah…dude, that sucks." Jake grimaced again. Then an idea popped into his head. "You should steal her away!" Jake's eyes were bright. It was the perfect romantic gesture that would help his friend.

"I would but…I think it's too late." Matty turned to Jenna. "Is it too late?" his eyes were pleading, beseeching her to say 'no'.

Jenna took a deep breath, tears in her eyes. She wiped them away hastily and looked sadly between the two boys. Her head or her heart. Jake or Matty. Easy or hard. Jenna looked back to Matty. "Maybe…" Matty looked crestfallen. "But maybe not. You should see. Call her at midnight." Matty's eyes brightened again.

Jake smiled widely at Jenna. "Yeah, that's a really good idea!" Jenna was a romantic and it was nice to know that she wasn't materialistic like all the other girls.

Matty clapped Jake on the shoulder and said, "I'm gonna go. I'll come back later to…to call her." He smiled, eyes flashing momentarily to Jenna before coming back to Jake. He turned on his heel and left, a new bounce in his step.

Hamilton was back in his life. He had been missing their 'activities'. Matty laughed. He should join the Drama Club. Evidently he was phenomenally talented at lying.

* * *

><p>"Did you see how <em>crazy<em> he looked? I mean, he looked like he was about to cry when no one answered!" Jenna laughed clutching her sides, listening to Jake's account of their English class.

"Oh gosh, my stomach hurts," Jenna, letting out a few final small giggles, the remains of her little laughing fit.

Jake, too, chuckled at that. He had parked his car near an ice cream shop, which was a few blocks away from the school, and they were walking leisurely there, enjoying each other's company. As they passed by the brightly lit, cosy store, Jake stopped.

"You wanna get some ice cream?" he asked, gesturing to the door. "That is if you time. When do you have to be home?"

Jenna smiled. "Doesn't matter what time I have to get home. There's _always_ time for ice cream." Jake chuckled and went to the door.

"After you, m'lady," he said, smiling his puppy-dog like smile.

Jenna giggled at his mock-British accent and stepped into the cool room, looking in delighted wonder at the large array of ice cream choices.

Jake walked up behind her and gently took her hand in his. Jenna looked up and smiled at him, and he smiled back, gently touching his lips to her forehead.

As he led her to the counter, Jenna dithered, wanting to look at every single flavour.

"So many flavours, so little stomach space," she heard Jake say behind her. She snorted, laughing.

Jenna looked at the man behind the counter and said, "I'll have a 'Caramel Delight' please," she beamed, slightly high on the fun she always had with Jake.

"And I'll have a 'Chocolate Cookie Dough'," Jake said behind her. His hands slid behind her waist, encircling her playfully.

"Sure, and may I just say, _you_ look like a _delight_," the man behind the counter winked at Jenna.

Jenna crinkled her nose at his flirty advance, and she felt Jake's grip on her waist became more protective.

"Dude, just get us our ice creams," he said flatly, eyes flashing dangerously at the guy.

The shop assistant was about to spit out an angry retort when he thought better of it. The couple looked like they came from rich families that sent their kids to private schools and had money to sue anyone for anything. He didn't want to get into any sticky law situations, so he just nodded and went to scoop out their desserts.

Jenna looked back at Jake. "Never knew you could be so…caveman. What happened to my puppy?" she asked, smiling broadly.

Jake grinned. "Hey, puppy's can get aggressive sometimes," he said, eyebrows raised in mock-lecture fashion.

Jenna laughed lightly and pressed her lips to his in a short but sweet peck. She felt him smiling against her lips.

"Here are you ice creams, have a good night." The man had returned with two ice cream cones. They took them and left the ice cream parlour, hand in hand, smiling happily at one another.

* * *

><p>As Jake drove his car down Jenna's road, he looked, amused, at her sleeping form. Her long dark lashes lay, curved, on her cheekbones, and her skin glowed slightly under the streetlamp lights and she looked utterly and ridiculously beautiful.<p>

Suddenly, he heard a shrill trilling sound. He felt around his pocket for his phone and realized that it was Jenna's that was ringing. Jake looked up, and, seeing that it was a red light, quickly grabbed Jenna's clutch and found her phone. He answered it without checking the caller ID. Before he had the chance to say "hello", however, he heard a voice on the other end.

"Hey J-town. It's midnight. I really _really_ like you so…give me another chance? Please?" Jake's face froze.

His best friend Matty was pining after his Jenna.

His Jenna Hamilton.

**_Hello hello Awkward fans:) This is my first fanfiction for Awkward, and honestly, this was sort of a compulsive write-up. I was just so tired of seeing so many Jenna-Matty pieces that I thought, "Hey, JAKE AND JENNA POWER all the freaking way!" :) I love Awkward and I hope you enjoy this piece. I'm still not too sure where I'm going with this, but it definitely is NOT a one-shot._**

**_(SO SO SORRY TO EVERYONE WHO CLICKED ON THIS AND SAW MY SECRET LIFE STORY! SORRY! it was late at night and i was completely bummed out! D: )_**

**_Hope you enjoyed!:) Rate and Review if you have the time._**

**_xx Sophie_**

**_**_Saturday 8 Oct. :_**_****_**_Hello everybody:) You've probably all been waiting a week for the new update. I'm sorry to have to inform you that I'm going away to China for a week and will NOT be posting Chapter 2 on schedule. Sorry! :( I promise it will be extra long and extra juicy for all of you who are waiting so please don't hate me too much :)_**_**

**_**_(I generally post every week normally but because of special circumstances, I am forced to post later D: )_**_**

_Love you all! :) _

_xx Sophie_


End file.
